


Sweet Surrender

by Verai



Series: Corrections [14]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Non-Consent, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Name-Calling, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24636502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verai/pseuds/Verai
Summary: With things back to normal, Arthur suggests an act that you never thought you’d try. He tells you that it’s a kind of surrender, a way to educate your body in relaxing and muscle control, and Arthur is more than willing to teach you.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Reader
Series: Corrections [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1333165
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	Sweet Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> This is it.

For the past two weeks, things had gradually gotten back to normal after you and Arthur had a good talk and a great fuck. A few days ago, Arthur had come over for dinner, and as the two of you were wont to do, discussed sex while cooking.

***

“You willin’ to try somethin’ new?”

“What would that be?” you asked hesitatingly.

“Anal.”

You turned to look at him and raised an eyebrow.

“If you don’t want to, just say so,” he said hastily.

You sighed. “It’s not that I don’t want to… It’s just… I don’t know. Seems dirty.”

“‘Cause it is, sweetheart.” He waggled his eyebrows at you.

You playfully slapped his arm. “You know what I mean.”

Arthur chuckled. “I know, I know. You jus’ got to, you know, clean yerself up.”

You stopped stirring the pasta for a moment and turned to him, glaring.

He rolled his eyes. “I’ll explain later.”

***

You had followed his directions and even watched a few videos online, educating yourself on how to be clean for this… act. You had never thought in a million years that you’d agree to taking a cock up your ass, but when you had read an interesting quote online, you were convinced that it was worth trying. 

Besides, you had your safe words. You trusted Arthur.

But part of you was still a little wary. The idea of it wasn’t revolting, but it didn’t turn you on, either. At the moment, it was a very mechanical concept, invoking neither desire nor disgust. It was just there.

When Saturday morning rolled around and Arthur came over, you had finally come up with an idea to heighten this scenario. With his backpack slung over his shoulder, he entered your apartment, giving you a kiss on your forehead in greeting. You tugged on his shirt sleeve the moment he dropped his stuff off in your room.

“What is it, sweet girl?”

“Can we talk about the scenario for today?”

“Of course. What’s on yer mind?”

“I need you to force yourself on me.”

Arthur stroked his chin. “Alright. Any role in particular?”

You shrugged. “Maybe…” You trailed off, recognizing the irony in what you were about to ask him. “Could you be the prison guard and I’d be your trouble making prisoner?”

Arthur stared at you for a good long moment, his brows furrowed with confusion and his lips quirking upwards, as if he was trying not to laugh. “Are you serious, darlin’?”

You turned away, the heat of embarrassment suffusing your cheeks. “Forget I said anything,” you muttered.

“No, no, I like it, I just… never thought I’d hear you suggest it.” He put his hands on your shoulders and gently turned you back around to face him before cupping your cheeks. “I’ve always wanted to do this power play scenario, but…” He paused, blew out a breath. “I didn’t want to get too close to yer real job.”

You shrugged again. “It’s weird, I know. I can separate real life from play time. When I’m at work, I’m in work mode. When I’m home, with you? I’m all yours.”

Arthur smiled before he leaned in to kiss your forehead. “Glad to hear it." He looked you up and down, heat growing in his eyes. "You want to play now?”

You nodded.

“Safe words?”

“Lemon to slow down. Cherries to stop.”

“Good girl.” He pat your ass. “Now go on. I’ll give you some time to get ready.”

***

You sat on your bed in your room, your eyes closed. This was full circle. You were the prisoner, Arthur’s prisoner.

Your lips quirked upwards.

When he came into the room, sauntering in and eyeing you like he knew exactly what you had done, you felt your insides tingle with desire. 

Yes, yes, this is what you wanted. That fire, that intense heat that threatened to take your breath away.

“Sir?”

“You know what you did.”

You looked up at him; he had thrown on a short-sleeved greyish-blue button up and tucked it into his jeans. You ignored the wrinkles on his shirt that were clearly from him shoving it into his backpack. It’d be coming off soon enough. 

Arthur stood in front of you, his hands on his belt, his hips cocked slightly. “I could keep you in here for a long time. Real long time.” The grin on his face was crude, calculating.

“Please sir, isn’t there anything I can do?” you begged, knowing your acting was crass and poor.

He reached out and held your chin between his thumb and forefinger. “Pretty li’l thing like you? There’s plenty you can do.” He let go of you and undid his belt. “Use that mouth of yours, for one.” 

You reached up and unzipped his fly, reaching in to pull out his cock. He was still a little soft, and you made a small noise of enjoyment as you engulfed him in your mouth. You loved the feel of him growing from your lips and tongue working him. Pulling his jeans down just enough so you could play with his balls as you sucked him to hardness, you hummed happily.

“Enjoyin’ yerself, my sweet whore?”

“Hmmm-hmmm!” Your agreement was muffled by his cock in your mouth.

Arthur just chuckled as he took off his shirt, letting you dictate the pace as you serviced him. When you looked up at him, his length deep in your mouth, his eyes met yours, his mouth open, and all he could do was let out a shaky moan. 

“Yer too good at this,” he said as he pulled away from you. “Take off yer clothes.”

You started to pull your shirt over your head.

“Slowly.”

You slowly pulled your shirt over your head, letting each inch of your skin be revealed as you stood up and turned around, reaching for your bra clasps. You could feel his breath on your neck as he stepped forward to wrap his hand around your neck. He lay a soft kiss behind your ear before nibbling on your earlobe.

“That’s it, let me see everythin’.”

He looked over your shoulder as you let the bra slide off, your breasts revealed to his hungry gaze. Letting go of your neck, he reached around and cupped his hands around your tits, his thumb brushing against your nipples. 

You whimpered softly at his touch as you slowly untied the drawstring of your sweatpants and let them fall. Your white panties were getting soaked by how turned on you were from his touch. Feeling his hands glide down your body, you squeezed your legs together when his fingers got closer to the hem of your panties.

“Tryin’ to hide somethin’?” he growled. He gripped your thighs, his fingers digging into your flesh. He shoved a leg between yours and tapped your ankles. “Legs apart. Bend over.”

You did so, your heart beating hard at his firm command. You could hear him dropping his pants and kicking them away before he grabbed your ass and squeezed. Then his hands tore your panties away, leaving you shivering with desire. His fingers slid along your folds, circling your core, knowing what you wanted and instead teasing you mercilessly.

“So wet. That because of me?”

“Yes, sir.”

He leaned over you, reaching around to grip your jaw. You could feel his cock nudging you open as he rocked his hips back and forth just a little bit, just enough to graze your clit, just enough to torment you. 

“Are you my little slut?”

“Y-yes sir.”

“All mine?”

“Yes!”

Arthur suddenly grabbed your hips and slammed his cock inside of you. A strangled cry escaped your throat as he wrapped his arms around your shoulders and pulled you upwards, forcing your back to arch. 

“Fuck yerself on me.”

You moved your hips, reaching up to cling to his arm for balance as you impaled yourself over and over on his hard cock. He stood as solid as a wall, letting you move as you desired. When you reached down to rub your center, he grabbed your wrist.

“Did I say you could touch yerself?” He pulled out of you and pushed you back down on the bed. “Stay there,” he ordered.

You stayed still, bent over the edge of the bed as he disappeared for a few moments, returning with a tube and three anal plugs. 

“Gotta train you to be my anal slut,” he muttered as he poured some lube onto the smallest plug. He warmed it up by rubbing it around first before coating your tight ring with the viscous gel.

When the tip of the plug entered your ass, you involuntarily clenched your muscles.

He spanked you. Loudly.

“Loosen up,” he demanded.

You took a deep breath. You felt him gently rub your back with soothing circles as you gradually calmed yourself and let him work the plug into your rear passage, stretching you, getting you accustomed to the feel of something inside of you in such a naughty place.

Then you felt him pull it out, heard the lube being slathered onto something else. When he tried to push in the medium sized plug, and you whimpered.

“You want out?”

You knew he was asking you both in role and out of character. You also knew that he would want you to answer truthfully, honestly, openly.

“Please Sir, I’ll do as you say.”

“Then let me in.”

You took another deep breath, closed your eyes, and let him work the plug inside of you, relaxing your muscles as best you could, surrendering to his demanding touch.

“There ya go, good girl,” he rumbled as your body relaxed, letting him slide the plug in and out at a steady pace. After a little while, he pulled it out, coated the largest plug in lube and slowly pushed it inside of you, listening to you softly whimper. He pet your back tenderly, soothing you with shushing noises and praises as you took it all in.

“Now then,” he said as he slowly pushed his cock inside of your pussy once more. “Let’s get you all cummed out before I take that fine ass of yours.”

You moaned when Arthur covered you, reaching around to stroke your clit as he fucked you. 

“Like that, darlin’? Like bein' filled up?”

“Yes, yes,” you chanted, his fingers enslaving you with every heated touch, with every deliberate stroke against your bundle of nerves that brought you shocks of pleasure each time. He breathed on your earlobe before taking it between his lips and sucking on the delicate skin.

You moaned loudly as you came around his thick cock, your legs trembling and threatening to buckle as he kept pounding into you, letting you fall from his grasp as you finished writhing underneath him. You collapsed on the mattress as your legs gave out.

“Up on the bed,” Arthur demanded. 

You slowly crawled up onto the bed, but you were too slow for his liking. With an impatient snarl, Arthur gripped your hips and manhandled you into the middle of the bed and onto your back. You watched as he grabbed the lube, squeezed some into the palm of his hand, and began stroking his cock, his eyes dark with lust as he raised his gaze to meet yours. Then he grabbed your ankles and rested them on his shoulders before he playfully smacked your ass a few times.

“Been lookin’ forward to this,” he said with a lewd grin as he slowly removed the plug. He pressed his member against your rear opening and pushed inside.

You let out a wordless cry as he leaned over you, bending you in half as he inched his way into you. A bead of sweat dropped from his forehead onto your cheek.

“So tight,” he gritted out, controlling his pace until he was fully in your ass. He let out a long breath. “Fuck.”

“Mmm-Mr. Morgan,” you whined.

“Yes, sweet girl?”

You gave him a sly grin. “Please fuck my ass.”

A slow, eager smile grew on Arthur’s handsome face before he started to rock his hips, building up a slow, rhythmic pace, angling himself to give you the most pleasure. He let out a litany of curses followed by wordless grunts of pleasure as he took you in the dirtiest manner, unable to do anything but  _ fuck _ you.

Your sounds of pleasure were nearly drowned out by the wanton moans of his own. This was the loudest you had ever heard Arthur, his deep voice rumbling, the vibrations traveling down your legs and through your body, a direct line to your center.

“Come for me,” he growled as he reached down, his thumb stroking your core. “Goin’ to fill ya up with my load 'till it runs down yer thighs when you get up.”

With a gasp and a soft cry, you came, the burst of pleasure exploding through you, up and down your body with no mercy, making you shake and roll your hips, threatening to dislodge Arthur from your tight hole. He held onto your thighs, keeping you still as he pounded furiously into you, moaning with pleasure when he finally spilled inside of you, gripping you so hard that you knew you were going to bruise later.

“Goddamn,” he rasped, catching his breath as he let your ankles slide down his arms before he grabbed them and wrapped them around his waist. He fell upon his forearms on either side of your shoulders, looked at you with a smile, drunk on the afterglow. His hands cupped your face and he leaned in for a gentle kiss. 

“Couldn’t even finish out the scene, it was that good?” you teased.

Arthur chuckled. “Yeah. Yer that good.” He slowly slid out of you and sat up on his haunches. Holding his hands out to you, he nodded towards the bathroom. “C’mon. Let’s get cleaned up. Then I’ll git you some chocolate.”

“Cherry cordials?”

“Always, darlin’.”

***

You were all cleaned up and in your lounge pants and tank top, sitting in Arthur’s lap. He had pulled on some boxers after the shower, and was feeding you a cherry cordial.

“You can’t have the whole box,” he said after you whimpered when he started to put the box away.

“I burned a lot of calories there!”

“You ain’t had lunch yet.”

You sighed and nodded, but you still eyed the box longingly as he put it on the nightstand on the other side of the bed, away from you. Then he wrapped his arms around you and held you close, humming a soft melody.

“Arthur?”

“Yes?”

You turned so you were straddling his lap, looking him in his beautiful eyes. “Tell me. About your old job. Before you got arrested.”

Arthur gave you an inscrutable look. “Alright. But let’s make food first.”

***

A simple open faced sandwich with bacon, eggs, and cheese sat on your plate, while Arthur sat across from you, munching on his.

You glared at him.

He looked at you, chewing his food slowly before swallowing. “Go on, eat.”

“Tell me.”

“Okay, okay,” he relented between bites. “I was head of security at a BDSM club in the city.” He waited for you to respond, to say anything, but you just stared at him, waiting patiently for him to continue. You knew this part, you had heard it during his interrogation while he was in prison. But you knew there was more, and you had waited so long for this.

“I worked there for about ten years. Dutch, he found me when I, uh, tried to steal from the club. Instead, he hired me as a bouncer. Was a small club back then, just a safe place for people with like minds to be comfortable. But it slowly grew, and we hired more people. Charles was hired as a bouncer too, but turned out he could cook pretty well, so he helped out makin’ apps fer the lounge area.”

You watched as Arthur’s eyes clouded over with memories of the past. “What was the club called?”

“Free & Brave.”

You vaguely remembered hearing about it in the news a few years back. “Was that the one that got shut down because the owner was using it as a front for illegal operations?”

The corner of Arthur’s lips quirked upwards. “Yeah, that’s the one. We had no clue he was doin’ it, not ‘till one of the newer bouncers, man named Micah, started sniffin’ around the place. Overheard him talkin’ on the phone, reportin’ suspicious activity. Turned out that guy was a rat, paid by another syndicate to wreck the operation.”

Your eyebrows raised.

“Soon as I heard, I told Charles, and we slowly got people to find new jobs, to get the hell out of there. Most people listened. Some didn’t.” He looked a little bitter when he said that, taking a deep breath before continuing. “When we finally got everyone out that we could, Charles and I left, took off to the next state over. We knew what the Van der Linde family was capable of and wanted no part of that.”

You nodded. You’re glad he got out when he did. “Why didn’t you tell the detective any of this?”

“I didn’t like him.”

You rolled your eyes.

“He got what he needed out of me. I said I didn’t know about the drugs, and I said I ain’t smart enough fer double bookkeepin’, both of which are true.”

“You’re plenty smart,” you said before finally taking a bite out of your sandwich.

Arthur just wryly smiled at you, as if he didn’t believe you. “Well anyway, Charles & I worked for a contractor for a while, did some side jobs to make some extra money, and when that asshole stole my tools and claimed they were his when I tried to steal them back… well, you know the rest.”

You did. You knew he had been sent to jail for breaking and entering, even after it was proven that the tools were his.

“So the friend you were meeting this morning?” you asked, circling back to the reason he had come over this morning instead of last night.

“He was one of the, uh, workers, at the club. He didn’t believe us at the time, but now he knows everythin’. He apologized to me and Charles, wanted to put things right between us.”

From the bitter look on his face, you had a hunch the feeling wasn’t mutual. “You don’t forgive him?”

Arthur let out a short sigh. “I forgive him, but I ain’t gonna forget what he said to us. Weren’t real kind.”

You nodded, placing a hand on Arthur’s forearm in quiet comfort.

He placed his hand on top of yours, his thumb stroking your skin, and he smiled at you. “Charles says hi, by the way.”

Grinning, you responded, “I say hi back.”

Arthur leaned in and kissed your forehead. “Got any more questions fer me, officer? Or am I free to go?”

You let go of his arm and made a shooing gesture. “You’re free to go, but don’t get into any more trouble.”

He laughed as he got up to take his empty plate along with yours to the sink.

“Arthur?” you said, watching his back as he washed the dishes.

“Hm?”

You took a deep breath. It was time to ask. You had been thinking about it for a long time, and you realized that this was what you wanted. That  _ he _ was what you wanted.

“Will you… would you live together with me?”

Arthur stopped moving. The sound of the water running down the sink filled the room as the moment stretched, your heart racing, fearing that he would say no, that it was perhaps too soon, that he wouldn’t be ready.

He slowly reached out and turned off the water. Drying his hands, he came back to the table and got down on one knee in front of you.

“Arthur?” you said hesitantly, your voice cracking. Why was he down on one knee? There was no way. No way. Absolutely no way—

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a small velvet bag. “Darlin’. I want you to know that this has been the best year of my life. Bein’ with you, I feel like I’ve been given a second chance.” He opened the velvet bag and upended the contents into his hand.

Two things fell out: a dark blue lace choker, and a silver ring with a blue gemstone. He met your eyes and said your name with a gravitas you had not expected. 

“I love you. More than anythin'." He held up the choker necklace. "With this choker, I want you to be my one and only sub, forever."

Holding up the ring, he continued. "With this ring, I want you to be my sweet wife, 'til death do us part."

He then reached out and held your hand. "Will you be mine?" 

You saw him desperately trying to stay neutral, but his vulnerability was already exposed from the hopeful look in his eyes. You could break him with just a single word. He had laid out his heart so bare that it made your own heart clench with emotion. 

"You need me?" you asked quietly. 

"More than air, darlin'."

Letting out a shaky breath, you replied, "Then yes, I'll be yours."

Arthur brought your hand to his lips and gave you a gentle kiss before he slipped the ring onto your finger. Then he stood and walked around you, placing the choker around your neck. Kissing the back of your neck before coming around to face you, he lifted you to your feet and pulled you into his arms, leaning in and nuzzling your cheek. 

“You've made me so damn happy. I love you, my sweet girl."

You shared his smile, your heart blooming with love. In a way, this was what you really wanted; asking him to live with you was just a prelude to your dream, now fulfilled. You kissed his stubbled cheek before pressing your forehead to his. With a warm smile on his lips, his eyes shining with emotion, he looked at you like you were his everything. 

And he was yours.

"I love you too, Mr. Morgan."

**Author's Note:**

> That quote? It’s this: “Bliss, I learned from being sodomized, is an experience of eternity in a moment of real time. Sodomy is the ultimate sexual act of trust.” It’s from The Surrender, by Toni Bentley. There might be more parts with Charles & Javier later, but right now, consider the main story done. Thanks for all of your support for this series!


End file.
